What Do You Want From Me?
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Why did the thugs want to kill Koral when she was just a teen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The Sequel…of the sequel…shut up, Cass.

* * *

Koral stared at the palace's fountain, it was a square shaped…just like her father…oh how she missed him, it had been thirteen years since his death.

She lost her train of thought until she felt a hand lay upon her belly, rubbing it ever so gently.

"Ricky…" she began, "You know I come here to be by myself."

"I know…" Ricky began, "But you know dinner is ready, and you ARE feeding for two." Koral just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he or she will be fine for a few more moments." Koral said, looking up at the statue before looking back towards Ricky.

"Do you think…daddy would be proud of me?" Ricky cupped her face, having her face him in the eyes.

"He IS proud of you!" and with that he quickly but passionately kissed her lips, "Come on, Koral, our family is waiting."

"You invited our family?" Koral asked surprised as Ricky gave a sheepish smile.

"Surprise?" he said as he cleared his throat, "I just figured you missed your mother and…" but Koral cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, running towards the palace.

"Be careful not to fall, Koral!" Ricky yelled, making his way to the palace.

Koral opened the palace doors as two whirlpools rushed towards her.

"Koral!" the whirlpools exclaimed as you could see clearly two sponges with the same eyes and teeth as her mother, rush towards her.

"Robert! Sandford!" Koral exclaimed, giving the two young teens a hug.

"Where's mom?" Koral asked as the identical boys looked at each other.

"She's in the dining hall." One said.

"Waiting for you." The other finished and with that, Koral gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

Upon reaching, the dining hall there sat her mother, her mother-in-law, and her father-in-law. Koral opened the door all the way, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Mom! Mindy! Patrick!" Koral exclaimed running over to her mother, giving her a big hug.

"I missed you, and the twins, mom." Koral whispered as her mother gave a tighter hug.

"We missed you too, baby. Speaking of baby how is the little fella?"

"I guess he or she is doing well." Koral said, as she gave a small smile.

"You have the glow…" her mother began, "The same glow I got when I was pregnant with you and the boys." Her mother sighed and looked down, "I just wish your father was here to see all of this."

Koral looked down as well as her mother made an OH sound.

"He lived a good life, right? I mean sure he never got to meet his sons and he won't be able to see his grandchild, but I know he died doing what was right. And that was saving you!" Koral gave her mother a hug.

"I miss him, mom…"

"I miss him too, baby."

The two whirlpools burst through the dining doors, dragging Ricky inside of the doors.

"Your brothers are quite charming, Koral." He said looking towards one of the sponges as they both ran towards their mother.

"Hey mom?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah, Robert?" Sandy asked as the other twin finished.

"Would it be okay to stay with Koral for tonight?"

"That's up to your sister." Sandy chuckled as Koral smiled.

"I would LOVE for you two to stay for tonight!" Koral exclaimed as she looked over towards her husband.

"Would that be okay, Ricky?" as the starfish/merman nodded his head, Koral just smiled.

"It's settled, we'll have a room arranged for you two!" Koral exclaimed as her brothers gave each other a high five.

* * *

Sorry this is sooo short, chapter 2 will be up whenever!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2! You all know the disclaimer! Oh and I have pictures of Koral, Crescendoll, Madison, and Robert and Sandford on my Deviantart account (just remove the spaces)!

Koral: http:/ruler-of-worlds. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2tv4js & http:/ruler-of-worlds. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2uebed

Crescendoll: http:/ruler-of-worlds. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2txl1h

Madison: http:/ruler-of-worlds. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2txooh

Robert and Sandford: http:/ruler-of-worlds. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2uqnci

Enjoy my horrid pictures and the second chapter!

Oh yeah, the twins ARE SpongeBob's sons…

* * *

Koral knocked on the big wooden doors of the guest room.

"Come in!" Came two responses as Koral walked in her brothers smiled at her as Koral laughed.

"What are you two doing?" Koral asked as her brothers gave a sheepish smile.

"Looking through some pictures." They replied as they shoved a picture book in Koral's arms, both pointing at a picture of SpongeBob.

"Is that dad?" Robert asked as Koral smiled, tears escaped her eyes.

"Yes, that is a picture of daddy." She sat down on the bed, hugging the picture book.

"I know you two didn't know him, but you look a lot like him."

"We know…" Sandford said.

"Mom tells us all the time, and we can see it too." Robert finished as Koral laughed.

"How did he die?" Sandford asked as Koral sighed, looking down.

"A gun shot him…it was aimed after me but…he sacrificed his life for mine."

"Why did the shooter want to kill you?" they both asked at the same time as Koral looked over towards her brothers.

"I'm not sure…" she looked down again, teardrops hit the picture of her father as she closed the book, wiping her eyes.

"I still remember the words he said to me…" Koral said as her brothers looked towards her.

"He said that I'd understand why he did what he did once I have a child of my own." She put her hands on her slightly flat belly.

"Now I understand what he meant, I think I'd do anything for this child." Her brothers just nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure we will one day too, Koral." Robert said as Sandford nodded.

"One day…" he said.

Later that night as Koral climbed in bed with her husband, her pink nightgown rested on the little swell of her lower abdomen as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"You know, Koral." Ricky began as Koral looked up at him; he put down his novel and looked in her eyes, "I thought of names for our child."

"Oh?" Koral asked, Ricky blushed slightly.

"Yes, I've thought of the name Alexander for a boy and Anastasia for a girl." Koral shrugged.

"I'd rather wait until he or she was born." She replied, looking towards him, "You've picked beautiful names, Ricky, it's just I want it to fit our baby." Ricky just smiled and brought his wife closer.

"I understand." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Night!" Koral exclaimed as Ricky smiled.

"Good night, Koral." And with that he clapped his hands twice the lights automatically dimmed off.

* * *

The end…of this chapter…anyway R&R this fanfic and my pics if you would ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is…chapter 3…uh…yeah…

* * *

Bouncing a bundle Koral looked left and right, she couldn't move, she could only change the position of the crying bundle, she was in a dark forest, she looked around, her heart racing, her breath was visible.

"Ricky!" she called, "Ricky where are you?" a snap was heard as she turned around a crack was heard as she fell down, her baby flying out of her arms someone has smacked her in the back of the head with a baseball bat, she looked up towards her crying baby, a heavy boot was over it.

"You wouldn't!" Koral exclaimed, as the figure gave such an evil smile.

"I would." And with that his boot came crashing down.

Koral rose up in a fright, glad it was all a dream. She wiped the sweat from her head, looking over to her right, Ricky was still sound asleep. She lied back down, shivering slightly.

"Koral! Ricky! Wake up!" two identical voices rang, knocking on their double doors as Koral rose from her spot, rubbing her eyes, climbing out of bed.

"Robert, Sandford! It's Saturday, you two should still be asleep, after all it is a weekend!" she opened the doors as they came inside, Ricky rose from bed, stretching.

"Your sister is right you know." He said, yawning as he swam to his closet, closing the door, a few moments later he came out in a black polo shirt, Koral gave her brothers a hold on a minute finger as she walked in to her closet, coming out in a mini pinstripe dress, and a pair of black Mary-Jane flats.

"So you two ready for breakfast?" Koral asked as her brothers nodded their heads.

"You bet!" they exclaimed, rushing out of the room, Koral walked over to an intercom.

'Yes your highness?' a voice came from the intercom as Koral smiled.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for breakfast, two stacks of blueberry waffles and orange juice for my brothers and a stack of chocolate stuffed French Toast and soymilk for me."

"I'll have a cup of orange tea and a fluffy omelet, thank you." Ricky said.

'Yes your majesties. Thank you for your order your highnesses.' And with that the intercom clicked, Koral looked over at Ricky and smiled.

"You royal people sure love tea!" Koral giggled as Ricky smiled.

"You're royalty too." He reminded her as Koral looked towards him, smiling.

"But I wasn't BORN royal."

"But you were born my best friend." Koral blushed as Ricky kissed her cheek.

After breakfast, Koral decided to explore the palace.

There had been so many rooms in the palace that she hadn't been in yet. Most of the rooms were locked, however.

She looked at the front of a door was with strange symbols written; Koral just blinked. Such a strange language… she opened the old door and peered inside, she screamed.

There laying on the floor was a dead human, only it wasn't human, it was small as she was, if not a little taller, however the thing was dead, its body rotted and old, only a bit of rotted muscle showed.

"Madam?" someone called as Koral backed out of the room that smelled, surprisingly of roses and lavender.

"Pixie!" Koral called, her voice shaky.

"Madam! Where are you?" the voice called as Koral began stuttering.

"I don't know, I was looking around and there's a door with funny writing and a little dead human!"

"A dead human?" the dolphin maid came closer and closer to where Koral was, seeing the look on the maid's face change as the maid laughed.

"Oh madam!" she exclaimed, "That is NOT a dead human! It's a dehydrated elf!"

"A what?" Koral asked as the maid grabbed a knife out of her pocket, cutting Koral's finger, walking over with the bloody knife to the thing.

"Watch." Pixie said as she tipped the knife, allowing a drop of blood to hit the thing's rotted lips as it slurped.

Suddenly its muscles began to grow lively, as skin started to wrap around the body. The thing was a female as it opened its eyes, its irises were large and blue, its hair, white as snow, and the color of its skin was the color of cream.

"Doral'isath?" it asked as Pixie shrugged her shoulders, Koral looked over to see if Pixie understood.

"Isath'anodun." Pixie said as Koral made and Um sound from her mouth.

"Amavia're'Koralette." She turned to Koral, "Koral…" Pixie began, "this is Amavia. The palace's mage."

"Don't worry, Koralette." Amavia said, "I speak English too."

"What was that language?" Koral asked as Pixie smiled.

"Elvish." Pixie answered, "An ancient language spoken by the Elves."

"How, if I may ask, Pixie, do you know it?" Pixie just looked over and smiled.

"I've been with this family for years, Madam."

"How long?" Koral asked as Pixie smiled.

"Thousands of years." She answered, as Koral's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Yeah...shut up, Cass


End file.
